Joder! Me enamore
by Elying-chan21
Summary: Menma esta confundido ¿Por qué Hinata ya no estaba detras de el todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué ya no lo abrazaba hasta asfixiarlo? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que ya no lo hiciera? ¿A el que le importaba el que fuera a comer ramen con Sasuke? ¿Seria cierto lo que su padre decía?...Es que Joder! que se habia enamorado. Para el reto Au Road To Ninja del grupo Irresistible Naranja.


**_Hola!_**

_Aquí vengo con un nuevo one-shot._

_Está hecho única y exclusivamente para el reto "**AU Road to Ninja" del grupo Irresistiblemente Naranja.**_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, la historia es mía._

* * *

**¡Joder! Me enamore…**

* * *

Las blancas y esponjosas nubes cubrían el cielo, el sol iluminaba la gran aldea de konoha, los aldeanos iban y venían de un lado a otro, lo niños jugaban, corrían y reían,

En lo alto del monte de lo kages se encontraba un chico de cabello azabache en punta, piel bronceada y hermosos ojos azules, se encontraba sumido en un mar de pensamientos mientras veía al cielo tan azul como sus ojos.

Para el aun era difícil el pensar en lo que había estado a punto de hacer, en lo que había estado a punto de llevar acabo ¡había estado a punto de destruir el lugar donde nació! ¡El lugar en que sus padres Vivian!, aun le era difícil el caminar por entre las calles de su aldea sin sentirse mal por dentro al ver las frías miradas que le lanzaban algunos aldeanos, claro que no lo demostraba, pero el que no lo hiciera no quería decir que fuera menos doloroso, sabía que había cometido un error, ¡Un tremendo error!, pero no podían culparlo, al menos no por completo, el maldito de Madara lo había controlado.

-¡Menma!-cerro los ojos al escuchar esa voz chillar su nombre, aun se preguntaba ¿cómo es que una voz tan dulce podía ser tan endemoniadamente molesta?

-suéltame, sabes que odio los abrazos-dijo al sentir los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello mientras lo abrazaba por atrás, bufo al ver que esta no tenía la mas mínima intención de soltarlo.

-te había estado buscando-dijo haciendo caso omiso a los intentos de el por soltarse.

-hmp…ya me encontraste ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo con total indiferencia pero con un casi imperceptible sonrojo al sentir los firmes y generosos pechos de ella chocar con su espalda, trago saliva.

-Sasuke-kun hará otra de sus muchas fiestas en el salón del barrio Uchiha...¿vamos?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa ladeando el rostro para que el pudiera verlo.

Menma miro a la chica que lo miraba sonriente con esos labios pintados de un color rojo pasión, con sus ojos perlas y sus rizadas pestañas observándolo impaciente por su respuesta, su nariz respingona, y su largo y lacio cabello negro con destellos azulados que se movía con el soplar del viento.

-No-fue su corta respuesta.

Al instante el rostro de ella se desencajo mostrando un puchero-pero ¿Por qué no?-

-por que se que es otro de los intentos de Sasuke y tuyos para que yo "sociabilice" con mas personas-

-pero Menma…-intento insistir ella pero fue interrumpida.

-No-

-Pero…-

-No-

-¡ho! Vamos Menma será divertido…además solo estaremos Sasuke-kun, Chouji-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Kiba-kun, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, Neji-kun, Lee-kun…resumiendo todo, solo estaremos los nueve novatos y el equipo de Neji-kun…claro si tu vas-

Menma pareció meditarlo por unos segundos-No-volvió a decir.

-onegai-dijo soltándolo al fin y juntando las palmas de sus manos a modo de suplica.

-si voy me dejarías en paz-dijo ya cansado-

-hai…no, no, no, no-dijo rápidamente-espera, te dejare en paz por todo lo que queda del día solo si me prometes que iras con migo a la fiesta-dijo con una gran sonrisa felicitándose a sí misma por lo ingeniosa que era.

-semana-

-mmmmm…hecho-dijo extendiendo su mano a él, este pareció dudar pero al final acepto, después de todo no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de que la heredera Hyuga le digiera que lo dejaría en paz por una semana sin molestarlo a cada minuto del día.

Extendió su mano y estrecho la de ella-haaa…-gran error había sido hacer eso, al momento en que su mano había estrechado la de Hinata esta aprovecho el momento y lo jalo hacia si estampando un sonoro beso en los labios de él.

-nos vemos en una semana-dijo saliendo del lugar.

Menma solo parpadeo confundido ¿Qué era eso que había sentido? ¿Por qué su corazón palpitaba tanto?, no era la primera vez que ella hacia eso entonces… ¿Por qué esa vez había sentido…diferente?

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto saliendo de unos arbustos.

-ira-dijo emocionada intentando evitar gritar.

-sabia que lo lograrías-camino hacia ella y paso un brazo por sus hombros comenzando a caminar así por las calles de la aldea, nadie se extrañaba de eso, después de todo no era raro ver a el heredero Uchiha y a la heredera Hyuga tener esa clase de confianza.

-por su puesto-exclamo-nadie podría resistirse a los encantos de Hyuga Hinata-hablo con supremacía.

-jajajaja-Sasuke solo se echo a reír, Hinata lo miro mal, levanto uno de sus brazos y lo estampo contra el estomago del Uchiha mandándolo a una pared que termino con un pequeño cráter en ella, había sido muy considerada pues sabía que al Uchiha no le gustaba que lo golpeasen en el rostro.

Se fue del lugar ignorando a su amigo que estaba estampado en la pared-a-arigatou-agradeció Sasuke con sus ojos en espirales por el golpe, se encontraba de cabeza pegado en esa pared, agradecía sinceramente el que ella no lo hubiese golpeado en el rostro.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Caminaba por las calles de konoha con total tranquilidad, alcanzando a ver así algo que llamo su atención, inclinado encima de un techo se encontraba Neji Hyuga, Neji tenía el byakugan activado, una gran sonrisa pervertida en su rostro y hilillos de sangre salían de su nariz, Menma negó con la cabeza, Neji nunca cambiaria, pervertido había nacido y pervertido se quedaría.

Como un rayo una idea paso por su cabeza, sigiloso se acerco hasta donde se encontraba, vio el poco resistente techo y lanzo un kunai hacia él, justo donde estaba un falso, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, el techo de la casa de aguas termales se escucho crujir, el rostro de Neji se desencajo-haaaa-al tiempo en que un gran grito salía de su garganta al chocar contra el agua.

-¿he?...¿qué paso?-preguntaban las mujeres que ahí se encontraban.

-auch…hay, hay, hay…-se tomo la cabeza con sus manos justo donde un gran chichón sobresalía de su cabeza, tenia cerrados fuertemente los ojos intentando aminorar el dolor de la caída, abrió sus ojos de golpe al sentir varias auras asesinas a su alrededor-no…no es lo que parece yo no…yo solo-intentaba explicarse pero su mente no cavilaba en nada bueno, no al estar rodeado de tantas mujeres que se encontraban semidesnudas.

-Mátenlo-hablo una con voz gélida.

Un gran grito de dolor se escucho por toda konoha.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-Sasuke-kun-saludo al chico que venía entrando al dojo de la mansión Hyuga.

-¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que golpearme?!-reclamo este molesto, Hinata solo se alzo de hombros-te estaba buscando…quería hablar contigo-

-¿de qué?-pregunto Hinata extrañada al ver que estaba extrañamente serio y no tenía esa sonrisita seductora.

-¿recuerdas de lo que hablamos?-

Hinata puso un dedo en su mentón en pose pensativa-¡haaa!...!hai!-exclamo, Sasuke llego hasta donde se encontraba ella y se sentó a su lado-sobre que no se te parab...-

-¡NO!-exclamo alarmado el Uchiha interrumpiéndola-eso no…te dije que olvidaras eso…ya…ya no me pasa eso-mascullo sonrojado-y no lo vulvas a repetir-advirtió con aire amenazante, aun se preguntaba ¿cómo fue que le pudo haber contado eso?, bueno después de todo eran muy buenos amigos por no decir hermanos.

-¿entonces de qué?-dijo ladeando la cabeza desconcertada ignorando el tono con que había dicho lo último.

-de lo que me dijiste-Hinata alzo una ceja, seguía sin entender.

-te he dicho muchas cosas ¿a qué te refieres?-

-a lo de que estabas enamorada de Menama-

-haaa…eso…y…que ahí con eso-dijo sin darle mucha importancia, solo estaba un poco extrañada de que él le preguntara algo así, después de todo toda la aldea estaba enterada de los sentimientos que tenia hacia Menma.

-que…tengo una idea para que puedas salir con el-dijo apuntándose a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar sonriendo con supremacía, los ojos de Hinata brillaron al escucharlo.

-¡Dime! ¡Dime! ¡¿Cuál es tu idea?-casi había gritado Hinata.

-bueno, hace rato cuando me golpeaste y casi me dejaste inconsciente vi a un hombre que estaba muy celoso al ver que una de mis muchas fans intentaba ayudarme-Hinata rodo los ojos al escucharlo, sabia de las muchas fans de su amigo y sabia que él lo disfrutaba de sobremanera presumiendo ese hecho-entonces mientras disimuladamente lo veía se me vino a la cabeza…como un rayo-dijo haciendo espavientos con las manos-y si TÚ-apunto a Hinata-le sacaras celos al dobe de Menma-termino de decir con una gran sonrisa, misma que se borro al sentir el puño de Hinata en su cabeza dejándole un gran chichón.

-¡estás loco!-exclamo molesta con el seño fruncido-nunca haría algo así…jamás podría traicionar a Menama…-Sasuke la miraba asombrado, sabía que a su amiga le gustaba Menma pero no pensó que tanto así-mi corazón solo le pertenece a él-los ojos de Hinata brillaron al recordar al pelinegro que había robado su corazón-no podría estar con nadie más ni siquiera fingir que alguien más me gusta-

-mmm…-Sasuke lo medito por unos segundos-Hinata-esta salió de su trance al escuchar que la llamaban-¿quieres mucho al do…Menma- corrigió al sentir el aire amenazador de ella, Hinata asintió ante lo dicho-¿Por qué?-

-¿he?... ¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto sin entenderle.

-pregunto ¿Por qué te gusta?...o… ¿Por qué te empezó a gustar?-

-haaa….eso-dijo con la voz un poco más baja y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-hai ¿Por qué?-insistió.

Hinata miro al frente recordando-¿Por qué?...ese día…el día que me enamore de Menama...él…él me salvo-

Sasuke la miro asombrado ¿la salvo? ¿La salvo de qué?-¿de quién?-pregunto curioso, que el supiera la "gran Hinata Hyuga" podía protegerse a sí misma e incluso era temida.

-bueno…yo…había salido de la academia…

_Hinata corría por un camino rodeado de arboles de Sakura con una sonrisa, le había ido muy bien en el lanzamiento de shurikens, ella y Sasuke junto con otro chico de cabello azabache y ojos azules habían sido los mejores, estaba ansiosa por contárselo a su padre._

_Paro al sentir a alguien escondido tras un árbol-¿Quién eres?...sal de ahí-exclamo, ante sus ojos un chico de cabello rojizo y ojos aguamarina sedientos de sangre salia de uno de los arboles, esa mirada logro intimidar a Hinata, pero no se acobardaría, ella era una Hyuga no podía acobardarse por alguien como él._

_-¿Qué quieres?-exiguio saber una vez lo tuvo frente a ella intentando esconder su miedo._

_-¿tú eres Hinata Hyuga?-pregunto el chico pelirrojo con una voz tan gélida que casi la hizo temblar, pero no lo haría, ella era Hyuga Hinata y jamás se acobardaría ante nadie._

_-hai…y… ¿se puede saber quién eres tú? Y ¿ cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto con sorna._

_Este solo mostro una sonrisa de lado ante la actitud de la niña, se había dado cuenta de que intentaba fingir el que no le temía, eso casi le había hecho sentirse alegre, aun cuando actuara de esa manera tan a la defensiva-eres interesante…soy Sabaku No Gaara-se presento, Hinata alzo una ceja ese nombre se le hacía vagamente familiar-he escuchado sobre ti en la aldea-explico._

_-no eres de esta aldea-no era pregunta era afirmación, y más al ver que tenía una badana con el símbolo de Suna-y aparte eres un gennin-_

_Gaara solo asintió-eres muy lista-la examino de arriba abajo, esa niña no se veía muy fuerte pero sin duda tenía un aire de superioridad que le molestaba, había ido a konoha junto con su padre y sus hermanos aun en contra de su voluntad, al estar hay vio a esa misma niña cerca de las puertas de la aldea golpeando a otro chico de cabellera castaña larga y mirada aperadla, le había parecido interesante el carácter de esa chica, había dado un paseo sin que se dieran cuenta y sin querer la había encontrado-seria un placer para mi matarte-dijo al momento en que la arena salía de su calabaza y se colocaba delate de él._

_Hinata abrió sus ojos al escucharlo ¡Matarla!...¿el había dicho matarla?-¿n-nani?-exclamo aun sorprendida, no alcanzo a hablar más debido a la ráfaga de arena que se precipito sobre ella azotando el lugar en el que había estado, si no fuera porque había saltado no lo hubiese podido esquivar, paro arriba de un árbol y lo observo, salió del momentáneo estado de shock en el que había caído y lo miro, seria pero con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro-está bien…si lo que quieres es pelear…entonces… ¡así será!-dijo lanzándose contra él con un kunai en su mano mismo que fue detenido por una pared de arena que se coloco entre ella y Gaara impidiendo así que hiciera el mas mínimo daño a ese chico-¿pero qué?...-no pudo decir mas ya que de nuevo la arena intento golpearla haciendo que se alejara de un salto._

_-ha…ha…ha…-jadeo Hinata intentado coger aire y llenar sus pulmones con él, estaba cansada, ya llevaba media hora intentado pelear contra ese chico que solo parecía que se burlaba de ella-¡Maldición!-dijo al momento en que caía de rodillas en el piso y extendía las palmas de sus manos en este, poco chacra le quedaba._

_Gaara se acerco, se había divertido un rato con ella, pero ahora debía acabar lo que había iniciado-¿estás lista para morir?-pregunto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

_Hinata lo miro de mala manera, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como una gran ola de arena se acercaba cada vez más a ella, ¡iba a morir! ¡ese chico hablaba en serio!, cerro sus ojos con fuerza esperando a que la arena al fin callera sobre ella, abrió sus ojos al no sentir dolor alguno y en vez de eso a unos brazos sujetándola con fuerza, cargándola como a una autentica princesa._

_Escucho un gruñido que hizo que alzara el rostro sonrojándose al ver a la persona que la sujetaba, ese chico…ese chico era el mismo que estaba en la academia, era uno de sus compañeros, miraba con una expresión de enojo hacia Gaara mientras seguía cargándola, con sus ojos azules clavados en la figura de Gaara con su cabello color azabache siendo movido por el viento-¿estás bien?-_

_Parpadeo varias veces hasta salir de su ensoñación-hai…-dijo casi en un susurro sin dejar verlo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, ¿Qué era eso que había sentido en su estomago cuando él la vio?._

_Este volvió su mirada hacia el aun con una expresión de enojo-es mi presa-dijo el pelirrojo haciendo a Hinata temblar al recordad que había estado a punto de morir._

_El pelinegro volvió a mirarlo con una expresión tan fría que bien podía congelar hasta a un volcán, pero Gaara ni se inmuto-eres Sabaku No Gaara-afirmo-el hijo del Kazekage… ¿Qué es lo que quieres con ella?-pregunto refiriéndose a Hinata._

_-matarla-fue lo único que contesto._

_Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos ¡¿Cómo podía decir eso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo?-ya veo-dijo al momento en que la soltaba y la dejaba parda en el suelo en el árbol en el que se encontraba. De un salto bajo hasta posarse delante de él-pero temo…que no puedo dejar que lo agás-justo después de decirlo se lanzo contra él._

_Hinata miraba la pelea entre ellos asombrada ese chico…ese chico la había salvado y ahora…ahora estaba paliando por ella, para salvarla a ella ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué intentaba protegerla? ¿Por qué su corazón latía como loco? ¿Por qué sentía una gran preocupación al verlo?-¡cuidado!-exclamo antes de que la arena intensara golpear al pelinegro que salto hacia atrás evitando el ataque._

_-¿estás bien?-dijo Hinata una vez llego hasta el pelinegro, se encontraba tumbado viendo el cielo que ya estaba teñido de naranja._

_-hai-dijo con una sonrisa de lado, Hinata también le sonrió._

_Gaara también estaba tumbado con su cabeza de cara en el suelo ¡¿Cómo había sido que lo habían vencido?!-¿c-como…como lo hiciste?..jamás…jamás nadie me había podido vencer a mi-hablo frustrado._

_-eso…eso te lo contestare en unos años-dijo cansado._

_-¿he?-no había entendido pero prefirió no indagar mas, debía hacerse más fuerte, debía hacerse más fuerte para que nadie más pudiera ganarle y seguir satisfaciéndose cobrando la vida de otras personas-ya nos volveremos a ver-dijo refiriéndose a los dos, lentamente se paro y camino hacia otro lado hasta perderse de la vista de Hinata quien suspiro al ya no verlo._

_-arigatou-dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_El ojiazul se sonrojo un poco al verla con esa sonrisa, los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas agradeciéndole, se incorporo hasta quedar erguido-de nada-dijo mirando a un lado y empezando a caminar._

_-¡espera!-exclamo Hinata al ver que se iba-¿c-cómo te llamas?-pregunto._

_-Menma-dijo continuando con su camino y alzando la mano a modo de despedido._

_-Menma-susurro._

-y desde ese día mi corazón late como loco con tan solo verlo…-susurro al aire viendo a la nada.

-jajajaja-estallo en carcajadas Sasuke al escucharla. El rostro de Hinata cambio por completo, había pasado de estar con mirada soñadora a una que echaba fuego de la rabia, miro a Sasuke de mala manera haciendo que este dejara de reír y un escalofrió recorriera su espalda-ejem…ejem-carraspeo al ver el aura amenazante de Hinata-ya recuerdo así que por eso la vez que Gaara y sus hermanos vinieron tú te lanzaste sobre el-hablo cambiando de tema.

-hai fue por eso-dijo olvidándose de que hace unos instantes quería matar a Sasuke por reírse de uno de sus más preciados recuerdos-pero ahora Gaara-kun y yo somos buenos amigos-dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-así que ya me cambiaste-dijo levantándose de su asiento.

-no…no espera-dijo tomándolo de la muñeca al ver que se iba causando que una sonrisa de lado apareciera en el rostro del Uchiha-no podría cambiarte…eres mi mejor amigo y lo sabes-aseguro.

Sasuke se volteo a ella y le revolvió el cabello con su mano-lo sé solo jugaba-esta hizo un puchero al escucharlo-bueno ahora lo que quería proponerte es que le saques celos a Menama…¿Qué dices?-dijo alzando las cejas.

-no-

-¿pero por qué?-hablo desilusionado, él sabía que Menma sentía algo por su amiga, se había dado cuenta el día que regreso a la aldea y vio a Hinata, los ojos de Menma habían brillado cuando su amiga lo había abrazado.

-porque ese no es mi estilo…además no podría usar a nadie para darle celos a Menama…al menos no sin decírselo…sé lo que es estar enamorada y que no te correspondan y no se lo deseo a nadie…imagínate si el chico que usara terminara enamorándose de mi…cosa que no dudo-murmuro esto último-no podría hacerlo-

-mmm…-Sasuke puso una mano en su mentón, odiaba admitirlo pero Hinata tenía razón-ya se-exclamo estampando su puño en su palma abierta, Hinata alzo una ceja-si ese es el problema entonces que te parece si…quien te ayuda a darle celos a Menama soy yo-dijo apuntándose a si mismo

Hinata abrió sus ojos a más no poder al escucharlo-¿t-tu?-dijo aun aturdida.

-hai…!es perfecto!...quien mejor que tu mejor amigo casi hermano para ayudarte-

Hinata se quedo pensativa unos segundos, ahora que lo pensaba no era una idea tan descabellada y si con eso lograba que Menama al fin se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella y ella de el-e-está bien-acepto dudosa.

-entonces si-Hinata asintió-genial…entonces te veo mañana y empezarnos con nuestro plan-

-espera-lo paro Hinata.

Este se volvió a ella extrañado-¿Qué pasa?...ya te arrepentiste-dijo desilusionado.

-no…no es eso…es que…olvide que hice un trato con Menma-Sasuke alzo una ceja ¿un trato?-le dije que si iba a la fiesta que darás el viernes lo dejaría en paz por toda esta semana y el acepto…así que ahora no puedo acercarme a él-

-ya veo…pero no pasaría nada si pasamos casualmente frente a él ¿no?-dijo con una voz maliciosa.

Hinata alzo el rostro que había mantenido mirando al suelo-cierto…bien…entonces supongo que ya no hay ningún problema-dijo con una sonrisa.

Continuaron hablando un rato mas sobre lo que harían, se despidieron y Sasuke salió de su casa rumbo a la mansión Uchiha mañana ponderan en práctica su plan.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-  
Hinata miraba al cielo, más concretamente a la luna que iluminaba el cielo nocturno con su luz, suspiro-espero que funcione-susurro cerrando sus ojos, al instante la imagen de un chico pelinegro apareció en su cabeza.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Mema miraba a la luna desde su ventana-Hinata-susurro, por alguna razón la luna le recordaba a la Hyuga, sus ojos eran tan parecidos a la luna, sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos, se supone que debía disfrutar de la semana que iba a estar sin ella no que en esa semana se la pasaría pensando en ella, bufo molesto y se metió en su cama lo mejor era que se durmiera, lo mejor era que descansara.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-Ohayou-exclamo al verla salir.

-Ohayou-lo saludo ella saliendo de la mansión Hyuga

Caminaron por las calles de konoha deteniéndose de vez en cuando cada que Sasuke encontraba a una chica bonita e intentaba ligar con ella mientras Hinata esperaba cruzada de brazos y rodando los ojos.

-mira-apunto con el dedo hacia Menma que salía de su edificio.

-¡Men…-el grito que iba a dar la peliazul se había quedado en el aire cuando las manos de Sasuke taparon su voz impidiendo así que algún sonido saliera de ella.

-shhh….-chito en su oído-¿quieres que nos descubra? ¿Ya olvidaste lo que tenemos que hacer?—Hinata callo al oírlo ¡era cierto! ¡Debía comportarse como si ya no estuviera interesada en el! Asintió con la cabeza y Sasuke al verla quito las manos de su boca-vamos…-dijo tomando su mano y arrastrando a Hinata.

Hinata lo siguió y se incorporo a su lado, Sasuke continuaba cogiendo su mano mientras caminaban juntos ante la atenta mirada de los aldeanos de konoha y de cierto pelinegro que los miraba con el seño fruncido.

¡¿Pero qué?!...pensó Menma al verlos pasar delante de él sin prestarle la más mínima atención y sin que la ojiluna se lanzara sobre su cuello.

-¡oye Hinata-chan!-casi grito Sasuke con toda la intención del mundo para que todos oyeran, sobre todo Menma que ya se encontraba a un lado de él-¡¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer a Ichiraku´s?!-

-¡hai! ¡Sasuke-kun!-exclamo Hinata siguiéndole el juego y pegándose más a él, el ojinegro se sonrojo al sentir los pechos de ella chocar contra su brazo, trago duro y se obligue a dejar de pensar en eso asintiendo con la cabeza.

Unos metros tras ellos Menma apretaba fuertemente sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, apretaba los dientes con rabia, escondía sus ojos y mantenía el seño fruncido…¿Qué era esa rabia que sentía? ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¿crees que haiga funcionado?-pregunto Hinata a Sasuke mientras caminaban a Ichiraku, Sasuke no lo había dicho nada mas por decir, tenia hambre.

-por supuesto-dijo despreocupadamente poniendo sus brazos tras su cabeza-¿acaso no viste su cara?-

Hinata bajo la cabeza pensativa viendo el suelo mientras seguían caminando-eso espero…-dijo en un suspiro cansado, apenas era el segundo día que no veía y abrazaba a Menma y ya extrañaba, ¿Cómo aguantaría toda una semana sin verlo, abrasarlo y…sin besarlo?

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Y durante toda la semana, Menma se preguntaba ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?, se sentía diferente, como si estuviera melancólico al no sentir los frenéticos y sofocantes abrazos de la ojiperla, el no escucharla chillar su nombre, y sobre todo el no escucharla decir que lo quería…pero no solo era eso, un extraño sentimiento se había ido instalando en su pecho, había calado poco a poco hasta llegar a un punto en que le parecía que lo sofocaba, y eso solo le pasaba cuando los veía juntos.

Si juntos, a él y a ella, a la ojiperla con cabello de seda del color de la noche y al pleyboy Uchiha, el enojo lo embargaba cuando los veía caminar tomados de la mano, la rabia lo consumía cuando los veía abrazados y la ira lo cegaba al verlos gritando lo mucho que se querían y la tan buena relación que tenían…claro que Menma no sabía que ellos siempre se referían a su amistad, a su gran amistad, nada más.

Tenía una idea de que era ese desagradable sentimiento que tenía desde hacía casi una semana, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, bufo molesto, no podía ser eso ¿verdad? El quería a la Haruno ¿no?, aunque para ser sinceros hace mucho que dejo de sentirse atraído hacia ella de esa manera, hace mucho que se había dado cuenta que la quería como amiga, solo eso, desde ese día en que ella lo había besado y no había sentido nada, todo ese amor que decía tenerle, todo ese amor que según era el que sentía un hombre por una mujer, no, no se había ido, más bien se había transformado, se había transformado por qué no había sentido nada en ese beso, no había sentido lo que sintió con ella, ese cosquilleo en su boca y en su bajo vientre cuando beso a Sakura no lo había sentido, no como cuando ella lo había besado.

Suspiro, ¿sería cierto entonces lo que había estado pensando? ¿Seria cierto las suposiciones de él y de su padre? Porque si, por más extraño que pareciera el había preguntado a su padre, y no por que quisiera, el tema había surgido de la nada, pero no podía ser verdad lo que su padre había concluido ¿o sí? Aun recordaba sus palabras…

_-Creo que no te gustara lo que te diré…estas celoso-_

No, no podía serlo, ¿el celoso? Como si nunca había sentido eso a lo que llamaban celos, aunque si lo pensaba bien la vaga descripción que le había dado su padre acerca de ellos encajaba a la perfección con lo que sentía cuñado la veía con el Uchiha.

-¿será cierto?…Hinata-susurro en la obscuridad de la habitación de su departamento.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Hinata miro por la ventana viendo la luna-mañana-dijo emocionada antes de meterse en su cama con una gran sonrisa estampada en su rostro, porque si, estaba feliz, feliz por que mañana concluía esa dichosa apuesta, feliz porque había logrado mantenerse lejos de Menma, pero sobre todo estaba feliz porque el había prometido ir con ella a la fiesta de Sasuke.

Aun le parecía increíble el que lo hubiera logrado ¡había logrado estar una semana entera sin Menama! ¡lo había hecho! Ella lo había logrado, solo se preguntaba una cosa ¿habría funcionado el plan de Sasuke?

Se volteo decidida a dormirse, mejor sería no pensar en eso, ya luego lo sabría.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

La cara de mal genio que tenia podría espantar hasta a el mismísimo Madara Uchiha, y es que ¿cómo no estarlo si había llegado el día? Ese era el día en que tenía que ir a la molesta fiesta del Uchiha, y no solo eso, tenía que ir con Hinata, ahora mismo se dirigía a la mansión Hyuga para recogerla, solo esperaba que no lo hiciera esperar o si no se iría sin ella. Después de todo para ella era mejor ¿no? Así podría estar mas agosto con el Uchiha, ¿Qué necesidad tenía el de estar viéndolos mientras hablaban y reían juntos?, gruño al pensar en eso.

Toco el timbre de la gran mansión y al instante un Hyuga algo viejo claramente una clase de mayordomo atendió la puerta, al verlo el anciano se sorprendió-¿puedo ayudarlo?-pregunto de manera respetuosa.

-vengo por Hinata-contesto sin más, no quería dar más explicaciones después de todo no tenia por qué darlas.

El anciano se asombro al escucharlo pero al instante se recompuso y fue a buscarla.

-Hinata-san…,Menma-san la busca en la puerta-informo el hombre extrañado de que el pelinegro buscara a Hinata, una vez encontró a la Hyuga que se estaba acomodando el cabello en un tocador.

Al escucharlo los ojos de Hinata brillaron-¡¿en serio?!-exclamo emocionada a lo que el anciano solo asintió-¡genial!-el anciano solo parpadeo ante la ráfaga de aire que había seguido a la mancha azul que había visto salir por la puerta.

-esperen…-murmuro para sí parando su carrera-debo estar tranquila-susurro recordando su "plan"- konnichiwa-saludo al pelinegro.

Este se extraño de su saludo, ese no era el saludo de siempre, no era el saludo cargado de efusividad, el abrazo y la asfixia que lo seguía ¿lo extrañaba? ¿Extrañaba los abrazos forzados de Hinata?, se golpeo mentalmente ante esas ideas ¡claro que no! ¿O sí?-¿nos vamos?-pregunto a lo que esta solo asintió para comenzar el camino hacia la mansión, al parecer ese no sería un día tan difícil como el que pensó ¿verdad?

Caminaban, solo eso, no hablaban, no reían, no se divertían, solo caminaban viendo a las personas pasar, sintiendo el viento soplar y a las hojas de los arboles bailar.

-maldición-gruño Menma causando que la persona a su lado lo viera extrañada, ella y las personas que pasaban por ese lugar justo cuando el sol lanzaba sus últimos rayos naranjas al cielo.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto esta extrañada acercándose a él.

Frunció el seño-no-casi grito provocando que esta se asustara pero no así que retrocediera.

-¿te sientes mal?...tal vez deberíamos ver si Sasuke-kun…-no termino de hablar por la impresión…

La impresión que le había dado el sentir las manos de él sobre sus brazos mientras la miraba con furia contenida en sus ojos-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto furioso.

-¿nani?-pregunto esta sin entender ¿Qué le pasaba a Menma?.

-¿Por qué ya no…?-no podía terminar su pregunta, no sabía cómo terminarla, era tonto hacerlo y extraño decirlo y más aun si venía de él, por dios que era Menma, el no hacia esas cosas, el no decía esas cosas...pero con ella, con ella era diferente ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tenía que ser diferente? ¿Por qué le gustaba que fuera diferente?

Hinata desvió su mirada, sabia a lo que se refería pero…¿estaba bien decirle? Y otra cosa ¿no era que a él le parecía molesto? ¿Por qué ahora parresia como si le reclamara por el no estar con él a cada momento intentando llamar su atención?, parpadeo varias veces, ahora que lo pensaba era verdad, a él que le importaba, ¿Qué no era que para él era mejor? Entonces lo que quería era tenerla como tonta detrás de él ¿acaso era eso?-no creo que te interese-mascullo esta vez sin apartar la mirada de él molesta.

-¡pues así es!-exclamo, abrió sus ojos impresionada al escucharlo-así es-dijo esta vez ya más calmado viéndola con ¿ternura?-me molesta que no estés detrás de mí a cada momento-hablo sin creerse el mismo lo que en esos momentos estaba diciendo ¡nunca se hubiese imaginado que esas palabras salieran de sus labios!

-¿nanai?-volvió a repetir incrédula.

-yo…yo quiero que estés con migo-susurro contra los labios de ella, esta hipnotizada por lo que estaba oyendo no se aparto ni se acerco, estaba demasiado confundida como para poder hacer algo-quiero estar contigo-dijo sellando sus palabras y las que ella estaba por pronunciar en un beso, sin importarle el espectáculo que en esos momentos estaba dando a las personas que pasaban por ahí y que se habían agolpado a su alrededor y ¿que si estaba asiendo el ridículo o si su fachada de chico malo estaba cayendo en esos momentos? no le importaba nada de eso, no le importaba el que le estuviera dando la razón a su padre por primera vez.

Es que…Joder! Que se había enamorado.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¿Dónde están Hinata y Menma?-pregunto Ino a Sasuke.

Este solo la miro con una sonrisa-creo que ya no vendrán-si su plan había funcionado esos dos no se dejarían ver en un buen rato-espero que disfrutes Hinata-dijo con una gran sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

* * *

_Yupiiii!...lo termine xD…pensé k no podría participar pero….Lo logre!_

_Solo espero k les haiga gustado…créanme hice mi mejor esfuerzo n.n…lo personajes son de la sexta película de Naruto Shippuden…no la he visto así k no se k pase ni nada solo se lo k he leído en algunos lugares sobre las nuevas personalidades de algunos, esta historia solo la hice tipo como se me ocurrió y lo de Gaara solo lo puse xk me gusto._

_Nos vemos luego :)_

_Voten x mi! xD_

_Regálenme reviwes onegai…kiero ganar! Jajajaja ok, no, solo si les ha gustado xD_

_¿Reviwes?_


End file.
